Bridge Away
by tangerine kisses
Summary: Before she pressed her lips on his. Perhaps it was just an inconvenient time, or an inevitable day. But his lips suddenly had a mind of his own. A gasp, a catch. And another long minute. Shocked auburn pools flew open, and they met soft amused crimson.


Summary Slip Clip: Before she pressed her lips on his. Perhaps it was just an inconvenient time, or an inevitable day. But his lips suddenly had a mind of his own. A gasp, a catch. And another long minute. Shocked auburn pools flew open, and they met soft amused crimson. "Natsume!"

**Bridge Away**

**By: Tangerine Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…**

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

"_Let's go home…"_

"_Natsume…"_

It was for as long as they lived. They would forever be bound to be together.

Cars whiz passes her. She felt the night wind caress her face, the evening light shinning on her pale visage, illuminating her warm auburn eyes. Her tresses flew, brewing in and out of her touch.

Her right hand struggled to hold them in place, as her left clutched the silver railings. Her pools squinted on the sudden current, her lips in a tight straight line. She shuddered from the cold, strained to keep her wits intact, her heart beating in a crazy frenzy.

Her mind was blank, her eyes glazed towards the horizon.

'Why was she here?'

Her mind struggled to think, her breathing erratically ran and her thought run wild.

'She couldn't remember…'

SHE COULDN'T REMEMBER.

Abruptly she let go of the paling, felt as is her surroundings burn. She took a step backward, yet she stumbled on the ground. She saw nothing but vague colorful lights, felt nothing but the clammy floor and she heard nothing but the incontrollable beating of her heart.

Why couldn't she remember? She searched her mind, but everything was fuzzy. Her head snapped to the right, as if she heard a voice.

A voice…

Calling her…

"_Oi… polka dots…" she saw his eyes, blood red crimson. And she grew still, unmindful of the stares she got. She was sprawled on the floor, her cheeks puffing red. Drenched with cold water, she hated his guts. He stood, so profoundly amazing, in all his glory, with a empty water bucket. "Your skirt was on fire." With a smirk, he walked away. _

"Pol-ka..dots…?"

"_Oi! Youjo!!" he called. It took a hell of an effort for her to stop on her tracks and give him a nasty glare. "What?!" but he just stood there, lanky and so incredibly gorgeous, his eyes strikingly alluring. _

'_Damn It!' she thought. He smirked, as if he was so pleased with himself. _

"_Its strawberries today?" _

'_Oh!! He was so gonna get it!'_

"Youjo…?"

"_What are you doing here sakura?" her head snapped above the sakura tree, and when she thought she could get some alone time, he had to show up! She scowled at him and sat down by the bark. _

"_None of your business pervert!" _

"_You're such a loud-mouthed woman. Polka." _

_She felt her cheeks heat up, he was so annoying. But before she could think of a nice comeback, he leaped down the branch, and sat beside her. Her heart lurched when she felt him so close. _

"_Bastard." _

"_Urusai." _

_Maybe it was in the girt of time. Suddenly, his head was on top of her lap, his face covered by his trusty Manga. It was odd, but she felt very much at home. _

Her breathing took a tool, and she felt her sight wavered along the edge of the bridge.

_His breathing was ragged, torn and heavy. Cuts and bruises were all over his body, exhaustion was evident in his stance. And yet his eyes were a blazed with fury. _

"_I told you to run didn't I?! why aren't you running?!" his shouts were drowned by the wailing sirens. _

_And she stood rigid in his presence. A loud explosion escaladed near them. She couldn't help but stifle a scream. Suddenly, she was with him, his arms around her thin frail body. _

_She could feel, his skin, the blood running down his cheek. And she could feel him. _

"_I-I cant…" she sobbed. "Natsume… I cant…" she crying in his arms, aware of everything around them. _

_Yet she paid them no heed. She was with him. _

_**With him… **_

"_Mikan… run…"_

"Mi-kan…?"

_He was lying on the white bed, covered in white sheets, she saw nothing but white. And she felt her eyes fill with unshed tears. His head was bandaged, and several wounds were obscured with dressing. A sob escaped her lips. As she neared him, the world felt like collapsing. _

_She slowly sat by his side, occupying the vacant chair by his bed. She held his hands by hers. Covering his wrist, mindful of the scalding injuries he had. _

"_Go-gomen-na-nasai…" she sobbed, snuffled as dazzling light drops of tears fell from her glazing auburn pools. _

_She entwined there fingers, gently. The torrent of crystalline waters falling haphazardly, slowly, bit by bit, she moved toward him. Her face nearing his, she blinked, heedless of the wetness. She searched his pale face. _

_Before she pressed her lips on his. Perhaps it was just an inconvenient time, or an inevitable day. But his lips suddenly had a mind of his own. _

_A gasp, a catch. _

_And another long minute. _

_Shocked auburn pools flew open, and they met soft amused crimson. _

"_Natsume!"_

"Natsume…?"

Who were they? Who was mikan? And Natsume? She felt the whole world swirl, and meet. She struggled to regain consciousness but everything became so much of a blur. Despite the frolicking darkness, she felt her mind, go off. And she fell, fell down to eternal oblivion.

- - -

Warm.

Seeping warmth enveloped her.

Slowly, her auburn eyes flew open, she saw nothing but whirls of green blur, a golden hue, and crimson pools. She was suddenly mindful of the obvious. The sudden neglect, swiftly reeled her mind.

Who was this man, carrying her? As if he had the right. She whirled towards him, and saw a familiar amused twinkle in his crimson eyes.

She stared, oblivious to his stares. Inhaled, oblivious of his scent, a strange scent of strawberries barred her senses. And she felt the sudden grip he held on her tighten.

"Who… are you?" she heard herself question him.

She saw his eyes grew distant, yet the amusement never wavered. She felt him take a wavering step, and she unconsciously knew no one would've noticed it except her. She heard his heart, skipping in an insentience beat, and knew that only she would've known.

"Youjo, next time, do not wonder off alone." His voice was light, yet it had this determined distinction.

The reminder was so off beat, and so natural that she felt so at home.

"I- don't call me Youjo!" she retorted, "I have a name! My name is-" abruptly she stopped, and she halted on her words.

What was her name?

Why couldn't she remember?

A panic stricken expression teamed on her pallid visage. Unhurried tears slowly fell on her cheeks, she gaped, but a voice filled her ears, gently mending her heart, soothing her soul.

"Mikan… Your name is Mikan…" she swept her gaze towards his.

"Why? Why can't I remember?" she questioned him in a strangled voice. When it was evident he wouldn't answer her.

She asked again, "Who are you?" it took a moment before he answered.

"Natsume… Hyuuga…" a strike of sudden light bathed them in gold.

And suddenly she remembered. All the memories, and the now far distant moments they shared, the warm caress of his hands, the soft press of his lips on hers, his dazzling crimson eyes.

"Natsume…"

They entered a large clearing; it looked like a small assembly. Worried looks were exchanged, when golden pools spotted them.

"Mikan! Natsume!" Frenzy movements collided with each other. A sigh of relief was heard among the crowd. Within the clearing, stood the class of B, waiting for the none other pair of Mikan and Natsume.

She was swiftly set down, as piles of friends and loved ones surrounded her.

"Mikan? Are you alright?"

"Do you remember anything?" the nervous class leader looked like hell.

"She just remembered everything." A definite voice answered him. Koko looked around them, reflexively knowing that Natsume wouldn't be with them yet. He saw him, just around end of the area, conversing with no other than Imai Hotaru.

"Where did you find her?"

"Near the bridge."

"Nice job, hyuuga."

"Clearly better than yours, Imai." The smirk was evident on Natsume's face.

Koko could hear her, the silent thanks in her mind.

He was suddenly sweating hard when he saw the two pointed gaze on himself. He waved awkwardly before getting back on Mikan. Why didn't they just say what they meant instead of hurling insults?

But even then, he smiled. He knew they cared, he knew everything.

- - -

Mikan walked away from the now empty clearing. After convincing them all that she would follow them after a minute, they had left. To start their days, with takes care and be careful's to part her with, they moved to leave her alone with him.

She walked slowly, unsure of her awkward strides, she felt the morning dew on her skin, the slight intervals of breeze, weaving in and out of her tresses. She shivered from the bitter weather.

"Cold? Youjo." The lazy drawl caught her unguarded, she whirled towards the voice, amber met crimson.

She felt relief and dread flood her senses.

"Natsume…" she ran towards him and with an unknown reason she tripped on her own feet.

"ITAI!!!" her voice rang along the woods, traces of birds flew away from the forest. Another thud before infinite silence stretched. She rubbed her sore ankle, a bruise unmistakably forming.

"Baka Youjo." Before she could palpably retort, she was heaved upon his back, a warm blush creped upon her cheeks.

"You're such a clumsy Idiot." His voice was clear, annoyance apparent in his tone.

"It's not my fault I tripped!" she shouted by his ear, she could clearly see him wince even when she was cramped on his back, "It is your own feet you know."

And now she could see another smirk on his handsome, dazzling face.

An unladylike snort, an amused shrug and creeping silence befell on them.

It was then she noticed how warm he was, how careful he was carrying her, and how slow his strides when they were usually fast. And it was all of a sudden when he felt her stiffen, heard a low sob and felt a tug on his heart did he acknowledge her again.

"What is it now Youjo?" he tried to be so aloof, and cold to not worry her.

Yet she knew in her heart how shattering he felt on what she did.

"I'm So-sorry…" she sob, a loud whimper, and another sob.

"What?!"

she knew how frustrated he felt when he suddenly stopped and placed her down to look at her. Knew how mad he felt, how insanely mad he is. Treading tears fell more on its wake. His voice took a silent turn; he sat her down the edge of the tree, careful of her bruised ankle, before he sat beside her, in an unending whisper.

She turned to him, heaving on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry…" even when she didn't say anymore, he knew what it was.

She clung unto him, wishing, praying hard that everything would be okay. He pushed her up, and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

Quietly, she stopped and frustrated look graced her face, and she punched him by his shoulder. He looked at her, and she stared. And suddenly he hugged her. No words were said.

Yet, nothing was left unstated. The silent implicit of his voice, left her feeling breathless, unbeknownst to the end, their lives would forever be entwined.

_It's a damn cold night. _

_I'm trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I'm with you._

"I'm with you…"

Uh…. Yes…. Mikan had Alzheimer's Dieses… I Just didn't know how I'd place it all it, and yes… she was apologizing because she forgot Natsume… Sorry its so confusing… XD

Review??


End file.
